And the father is
by GreyAddict4489
Summary: this is how i think the mimishawnbellephilip scene from the hospital fight between bo and shawn should go...just my view...i'm a total sheller...first fan fic...i own nothing! although i wish i owned jason cook...yummy
1. the father is

"_I know exactly what it feels like to losethe love of my life!"_

"How could he say that? How could he mean that? It was just one of those things you say in the heat of the moment that you never really mean, right? He doesn't still love her. He doesn't still need her. He loves me. He loves me and not her. So what if he spent the first 18 years with her. So what if he was captured by a lunatic who put him in a cage so his best friend could move in on his girlfriend. So what if he loved Belle and had hopes of marrying her. So what if he fathered a child with her. That actually doesn't count since he still doesn't know. None of that matters. He married me. He loves me. Not her, right? Or does he?" Mimi thought to herself as she ran to the parking lot.

"MIMI! Mimi, wait!" Shawn said running after her.

"What?"

"Why are you running away? What's wrong?"

"I think I want a divorce."

"What? Mimi, we're trying to have a baby. We love each other. We're married. What's happening?"

"You still love her Shawn. I'm the one you used to get over her. I'm the one you stuck in your life to replace her. She's irreplaceable. She has your heart. I'm just the girl sitting here waiting for you to take it back and give it to me."

"What? Where are you getting all this from?"

"When you yelled at your dad, Shawn! You told him you knew exactly how it feels to lose your one true love. You hadn't lost me, so it obviously wasn't me. It was Belle you were referring to. I don't know how I could have been so stupid to believe that you could love me back."

"Mimi, I do love you!" Shawn protested.

"Yes, but you aren't _in_ love with me. You're in love with her. You always will be. I can't handle being the second best. I want to be first. I want to the your only. I don't want you to picture her while you're making love to me. I don't want you looking back on your life in fifty years and wishing things would've been different. I want you to look at me and see the love of your life. I want you to look back and smile."

"Meems, I will."

"No, Shawn, you won't. Sooner or later, you'll regret everything, and then, you'll start to resent me. I don't want it to come to that. We should have never gotten married. I should have never kept something from you. I should never have thought I could capture your heart."

"What are you talking about now? I would never resent you. I love you! You have my heart meems."

"Not your whole heart. I never will."

"Mimi…"

"But I love you Shawn. I want you to be happy. I want you to be with her," Mimi said, tears streaming down her face. "And I know how to accomplish that."

"What the hell?"

"We need to go and find Belle and Philip. I have to tell you all something."

"Belle, Philip. We need to talk to you," Mimi said, causing the couple to turn around.

"Mimi, I'm so sorry for what he said. I'm sure he didn't mean it-"

"It's okay Belle. I know he meant it."

"So you are still in love with my wife!" Philip said.

"Philip. It doesn't matter. Mimi and Shawn are married and you and I are married. We're all completely devoted."

"Belle, Shawn and I are getting a divorce."  
"We are?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. I don't want to come second. I've always been second best to Belle. I was hoping this would be the first time I would come in first."

"Mimi, that's not-"

"Do you love her?" Mimi interrupted.

"Mimi-"

"No, I want to hear you say it. Tell me you don't love her and I'll stop all this."

"I don't love her," Shawn said, looking at the ground.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love her."

"Mimi, I don't. I don't love….I can't."

"See. You do love her."

"You son of a bitch!" Philip yelled.

"Philip! Just because he still has feelings for me doesn't mean anything. I'm completely devoted to you and our child. We're married."

"Belle, I know as well as everyone else that you settle for Philip. Shawn didn't want you when he came back because of Jan. He told you he still wanted to be with you when you were engaged to Philip. You were pregnant. That's the only reason you stayed with him. You were going to leave him for Shawn. You still love him too."

"Is that true Belle? Did you just settle for me? Do you still love Shawn?" Philip asked.

"There will always be feelings for him, Philip. He was my first love. But he's married to my best friend. And I'm married to you. Nothing will change the fact that I took my vows to you. I'll be with you forever. I love you."

"Philip, you know she loves him too," Mimi said, tears still streaming down her face. "And if you love her as much as I love Shawn, you'll want her to be happy and never regret who she married. I think they should be together."

"If you want to give up on Shawn, that's your choice but I will never give up on Belle. I love her more than life itself. You and Shawn have only been married for a couple of weeks. Belle and I have been married for almost a year and we have a baby girl together. We have bonds that are hard to break. If you and Shawn had a child together you'd know what I'm talking about. Our baby-"

"Isn't yours," Mimi interrupted.

"What?" Belle, Shawn, and Philip said together.

"Shawn, I told you I knew a way to get you two together again. I saw the paternity test given when Claire was sick. She's Shawn's baby."

"But how?" Belle said. "I never slept with Shawn. Philip was my first-"

"No, we did sleep together, Belle."

"What? When? Why don't I remember?" Belle asked frantically.

"When we were stranded in the cold. We went to a barn and started a fire but we still couldn't get warm enough. We took our clothes off to try and use our body heat to keep us warm. We made love that night. I didn't remember it until later and that was after you had amnesia. But Claire can't be mine."

"You slept with my wife and never told me!"

"I didn't remember fully until after you were married. Whatever I did remember before that only came in flashes, and it seemed like a dream to me. It was until I remembered the whole night did I realize it was more than a dream. I didn't see a reason to tell you because you were already married and I was engaged to Mimi." Shawn said.

"So Claire's not my child?" Philip asked Mimi.

"No."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I wanted to marry Shawn. I thought that if he had no ties to Belle, I could convince him I was the one he wanted for the rest of his life."

"This can't be true…" Belle said.

"I can prove it Belle."

"How?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis? I have the results to your fertility tests," Dr. Prompts said. "Would you mind stepping into my office to talk them over?"

"Tell us right here, Dr. We have nothing to hide," Philip said.

"Well, Belle, you are completely capable of baring and having children. But Philip, your tests shocked and mystified me."

"Why? What'd you come up with Dr."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to take this somewhere private?" the Dr. asked.

"No, I want to know right now, right here. What did my test results say?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this sir, but my test results showed that you are sterile. What mystifies me, though, is how you were able to father Claire considering most if not all men who are sterile have always been sterile."

"Doctor, can you access the paternity test of Claire?" Philip asked.

"Why, was there one done?"

"Yes. When Zach Brady was in here, they did many tests to see if his organs were a match to Claire's and a paternity test was ran. I saw it myself," Mimi said.

"Well, if you would come into my office, I can access the files on my computer," Dr. Prompts said, walking into her office with the four in tow.

After a few minutes of looking, the Doctor looked up at the four people standing in front of her desk.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Dr. Prompts said.

"Tell us what?" Belle asked nervously.

"This test shows me that Claire's father is…"

"Who's the father!" Philip almost screamed.

"Shawn-Douglas Brady."


	2. I'm in love with you

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Don't remember if I put that out there or not…so please don't sue…u could get probably a whole two cents from me. Lol

A/N: some facts may be changed to fit my story…if they're not exact, I'm sorry

"_This test shows me that Claire's father is…"_

"_Who's the father!" Philip almost screamed._

"_Shawn-Douglas Brady."_

"What!" Belle said, feeling light headed, needing to sit down.

"I told you guys," Mimi said. "Shawn's the father. Belle and Shawn are always going to end up together. No matter whom they marry or what happens to them, they're always going to be together in the end. They're like the modern day Bo and Hope."

"My parents are getting a divorce," Shawn said flatly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. When he first heard Belle was pregnant, he wished it was his. When Belle told him she was going to be staying with Philip, he wished the baby was his. He would have given anything for the little bundle of joy growing inside of his Belle to be his. His prayers and wishes were finally granted; but did he want them? He's married to Mimi, trying to have a baby with her; Belle is married to Philip and is trying to have another baby together. Well, technically _a_ baby since Claire isn't Philip's.

"I told you Philip," Mimi said, her eyes puffy and out of tears.

"How could this happen? How could the two of you do this to me?" Philip asked, staring at the ground.

"Philip, Belle doesn't even remember sleeping with me. I remember it briefly. You two were married. It's not like we did this on purpose to hurt you," Shawn said.

"But you did," he flatly responded.

"Well, considering neither one of us really remembered it, I'm sure you're right; that our intention was to flat out hut you. I'm sure it had nothing to do with being cold and getting caught up in the moment, nor anything to do with us being in love. You were the reason we had sex. Just to hurt you," Shawn said, sarcastically. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so upset with Philip's reaction.

"Shawn, you can't blame him for being upset. He just found out his wife betrayed him," Mimi said.

"She didn't know!" Shawn yelled, getting extremely irked.

"It's not like you offered the information on a silver platter or anything Shawn," Philip said. "I mean, you slept with my wife. It's not like I would need to know or anything."

"SHE WASN'T MARRIED TO YOU WHEN WE SLEPT TOGETHER! I DIDN'T REMEMBER UNTIL AFTER YOU TWO WERE MARRIED! GOD!" Shawn screamed.

"Shawn, you don't need to yell," Mimi said, quietly.

"All I'm trying to say is that we never ever thought this could happen. She still doesn't remember. And Philip, I would have told you if I had thought it would do any good…but it wouldn't have. It would be like you telling Belle every single girl you've ever slept with in your life. It wouldn't make her feel any better. It wouldn't help your marriage any. I'm just the old boyfriend who slept with her on impulse when we were stranded out in the cold. I'm sorry it hurt you. We didn't really get together and plan the best way to intentionally hurt you. What happened between us had absolutely nothing to do with you. So get over yourself."

"Get over myself or it?"

"What?"

"Are you trying to tell me to get over this whole situation. The fact that you and Belle had sex?"

"No, I'm telling you to stop getting so upset over it when it wasn't intentional. We never meant to hurt you. We most likely weren't even thinking of you at the time."

"You still love my wife."

"Philip, you and Mimi know that I will always love her in some way, but that doesn't mean I want to father all of her children and break up your marriage and mine."

"Well you have," Mimi said.

"Mimi-"

"No, Shawn, I want a divorce."

"I want a divorce too," Philip said, quietly, looking over towards Belle. She wasn't there. "Where'd Belle go?"

"What?" Shawn said as he and Mimi both turned towards her empty chair.

"She walked out the door about five minutes ago," Dr. Promts said, causing the three of them to remember where they were.

"I've got to find her," Shawn said, suddenly realizing that wasn't the best thing to say at that moment in time.

"Why? So you can go and be her knight in shining armor? So she can fall in love with you again?" Philip asked.

"Did she ever fall out?" Mimi asked.

"What?"

"Did she ever fall out of love with Shawn?" Mimi asked again.

"I, well, I'd assume so," Philip said.

"Philip, don't assume because you'll make an ass out of u and me," Mimi said, realizing now what that saying actually meant.

"Yeah, I guess so huh?" Philip said.

"Her smile in your wedding picture is fake. She pretends to be happy all the time. I know her well enough to know she's not happy. I thought Shawn was happy with me. But you and I both know they'd be happier together," Mimi said.

"And Shawn just went to find her. He's not staying here to try and comfort you," Philip said, knowing she was hurting just as much as he was.

MEANWHLE: IN THE BASEMENT OF THE HOSPITAL

"Belle!" Shawn shouted, causing the blonde to stop and fall to the floor in sobs.

"Shawn, I never expected this to happen. I wished the baby was yours. I wished my first child would always be with you. I had also always wished that we'd be married when it happened. I never wanted to hurt Philip. I do love him!" Belle said.

"I know you do," Shawn comforted her.

"And I know you love Mimi too!"

"I do."

"But I still love you Shawn. I'm so madly and deeply in love with you it scares me. It scares me because I don't think I can fall out of love with you. And I'm trying so hard to be in love with Philip. He's a good man! But he's not you. And I'm scared I'll never be in love with anyone else," Belle said, sobbing even harder.

"I'm in love with you too Belle. And I love Mimi. We made our decisions and that's the way it has to be. You can be in love with Philip. We just need to distance ourselves from each other. We'll prove the old cliché, "distance makes the heart grow fonder," wrong. We'll prove you can fall out of love with your first love; that we can be in love with whom we choose," Shawn said, wanting so badly to kiss her, but he knew better.

"You're right. I can be in love with Philip. And you can be in love with Mimi. We have to go and find them and tell them we can work this all out. We can figure out Claire's situation too. It'll come in time," Belle said, wiping her face and standing up.

"Let's go," Shawn said as they walked back upstairs.

As Belle and Shawn walked into the waiting area of the hospital where they had left their spouses, they stopped dead in their tracks. Standing in front of them were Mimi and Philip. The two of them where kissing.


	3. things aren't always as they seem

A/N: once again, i own nothing...and there is a shocker at the end. please R&R and tell me what you thing...should i continue down this path?

_As Belle and Shawn walked into the waiting area of the hospital where they had left their spouses, they stopped dead in their tracks. Standing in front of them were Mimi and Philip. The two of them where kissing._

"What the hell?" Shawn said, surprised at how calm he felt. He should be fuming; shouldn't he?

Mimi and Philip released each other, not sure how to explain what they had done.

"Shawn, I'm, it, oh God. I don't know how to explain this," Mimi said.

"You don't have to Meems," Philip said. "All we did was kiss. It's not like we slept together."

"That is enough from you Philip!" Shawn said. "When you were attacking me, that was fine. Now you're attacking Belle too. This shit has got to stop!"

"Look at him being all 'knight-in-shining-armor' guy," Philip said, mockingly. "He's always had to defend Belle. He always had to save her from the big bad world."

"Why are you acting like this?" Belle asked, speaking for the first time during this whole situation. "I don't even remember sleeping with Shawn. And since I don't remember it, how could I possibly be hiding it from you? And I'm sure the whole intention behind it was to hurt you, Philip. It had absolutely nothing to do with trying to keep warm."

"He took advantage of you Belle-"

"So why the hell are you attacking her?" Shawn shouted, causing him to shudder. He knew he shouldn't be more upset about Philip talking badly to Belle than Philip kissing Mimi.

"I, just, I don't know. I'm angry-"

"And you think we're not? We didn't expect this to happen! We didn't try to hurt anybody! It happened. We can't go back and change it. We all just have to deal with it, find a solution, and move on with our lives. But I can't do that until a few things change, Philip. So either you want a divorce and I'll move out with Claire, or you can attempt to work something out with me. You're choice. But until then, I don't want to be around you," Belle said, walking away.

"Great, look what you did!" Philip said.

"Me?" Shawn asked, shocked that Philip would say such a thing.

"Yes, you. If you wouldn't have taken advantage of her in that barn-"

"You know what? I don't care anymore. You can blame anyone and everyone you want, Philip. But you'll eventually have to realize that people don't care. My guess is that you'll be bitching about this for the rest of your life and soon, everyone will start to get sick of you bitching and moaning and then you'll be left all alone. Is that what you want? To continuously push everyone, including Belle, further and further away until you have no one? No one at all? I talked to Belle in the basement. She and I agreed that we'd figure this whole thing out and stay with the people we're married to. We'd try and work things out. But if you keep going at this rate, she won't even try," Shawn said, turning towards Mimi. "I'm going home. I hope you'll come with me or meet me there. We need to talk about this whole divorce issue. You're choice."

Shawn walked away, leaving Mimi to stand there and stare after him.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize that we've been having an affair for the past three months?" Philip said, breaking the silence between them.

"It has to stop Philip. I told you when Shawn and I got married, it had to stop."

"Do you really want that?"

"Well, you're not going to leave Belle for me. I have a husband who wants to work things out with me now. Someone who is willing to love me for the rest of my life."

"But are you in love with him?"

"I do love him, Philip," Mimi said.

"But that's not what I asked. Are you _in_ love with him?"

"I can be."

"Are you in love with me?"

"You know I am. But you married her. I married him. You're not going to leave your lovely trophy wife for me. I have to move on Philip. I'm calling it quits now. For good."

Mimi looked at him, stopping herself from kissing him, and walked away.

"We'll see about that Mimi. I won't let you go that easily," Philip said to himself as he walked away. He had known since before he and Belle got married that she still loved Shawn. His thing with Mimi started out as some innocent flirting and hanging out, but that soon changed when they realized they had fallen in love with each other and slept together. If he couldn't completely have Belle's heart, he would get Mimi's.


End file.
